Jangan Tinggalkan Aku
by christabelicious
Summary: Berbaikan? Kenapa tidak? / sekuel Draco's Great Days / multichapter / nyeleneh . read and review, please?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Departemen Hubungan Internasional dan Kerjasama Sihir dengan semangat. Harry memberinya kabar tentang kelahiran James, dan memintanya untuk datang berkunjung sepulang kerja sesorean ini. Tentu saja Hermione akan dengan senang hati mengunjungi Ginny dan Baby James secepatnya. Ia memasuki perapian Floo dengan mantap, dan dengan tegas mengucapkan "The Burrow!", sembari menaburkan segenggam bubuk floo disana. Hermione tersedot kedalam pusaran hangat yang berputar pelan, lalu tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di perapian keluarga Weasley saja. Semudah itu.

"Mione!" Harry melambaikan tangan kanannya. Tanggan kirinya sedang memangku gumpalan, ah, seorang bayi yang terbungkus selimut berwarna biru cerah. Ginny tersenyum disampingnya.

"Halo, Baby James." Hermione berlutut didepan Harry dan mengusap pipi James dengan punggung jari tangannya. "Kau tampan. Kalau kau berusia duapuluh delapan tahun, tentu aku akan sangat naksir padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau duapuluh tujuh tahun? Aku duapuluh tujuh tahun dan aku sangat tampan." Hermione terkejut (tapi senang). Suara bariton dingin yang berwibawa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy? Pertanyaannya, sedang apa dia disini?

"Aku mampir ke kantormu untuk mengajakmu makan malam, tapi Amber mengatakan kau mengunjungi Harry sepulang kerja. Jadi aku kesini." Draco menjawab pertanyaan non-verbal Hermione. "Untung saja aku segera kesini. Ternyata kau sedang pendekatan dengan bayi berusia satu hari."

Hermione berdiri dan memukul lengan Draco pelan. "Jangan cemburu," katanya menggoda.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Draco berujar riang, lalu mendekati Ginny dan menyerahkan bungkusan kertas padanya. "Ini untuk anakmu. Siapa namanya- James, ya?"

Ginny membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan satu set popok-mengganti-sendiri, baju bertudung unicorn yang sangat lucu, dan kaus kaki biru besar yang tebal dan lembut.

Harry terbelalak. "Kau membeli semuanya sendiri, Malfoy?"

"Tidak, Potter." Draco menggaruk kepalanya, salah tingkah. "Aku meminta sekretarisku mencarikannya di desainer langganan salah satu klienku."

"Wow, trims, Malfoy." Ginny memakaikan kaus kaki itu pada James, dan menyusut seketika- pas seukuran kaki James.

"Bisa menyusut dan melebar sesuai besar kaki bayimu. Bisa dipakai sampai James berusia dua tahun, kurasa. Tapi kau tidak akan membiarkan anakmu memakai satu kaus kaki selama dua tahun, bukan?"

Ginny tertawa. "Tentu, tentu, Malfoy. Harry tidak semiskin itu."

"Nah, aku dan Hermione harus pergi, sebelum kakakmu datang dan membuat kekacauan."

Harry nyengir. "Terimakasih kadonya, Malfoy."

"Hey, aku masih ingin disini dengan Baby James!" Hermione memprotes.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Baby Drake di apartemenmu, Mione." Tandas Draco tegas, menggenggam lembut tangan Hermione dan ber-disapparate.

Harry dan Ginny berpandangan penuh arti.

"Kuharap mereka segera menikah." Ginny membelai baju bertudung dari Draco. "Musang itu sudah cocok jadi ayah."

.

.

.

**Jangan Tinggalkan Aku © christabelicious**

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Warning : (contains a lil bit LEMON) sekuel dari Draco's Great Days, meskipun kau tetap dapat membaca kedua fic ini secara terpisah. Maafkan segala bentuk kekurangan di dalam fic ini, dan tinggalkan pendapatmu setelah membaca.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau mainkan dengan Baby Drake yang tampan ini," kata Draco setelah mereka sampai di apartemen milik Hermione. Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bermain dengan bayi dewasa, Draco."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengambil alih."

Draco mencium bibir Hermione perlahan, dan memegang pinggangnya dengan tegas, sementara Hermione mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Draco, membuka mulutnya- meminta lebih.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan panas sementara tangan Draco membuka kancing baju kekasihnya satu per satu.

"Uh, hentikan, Draco." desis hermione, menahan tangan Draco yang akan membuka kait bra-nya.

"Kenapa?" Draco melepas ciumannya. Kenyamanan Hermione diatas segalanya.

"Setidaknya lakukan di ranjangku. Jangan di dapur seperti ini."

Draco tertawa, berapparate ke kamar Hermione yang hangat dan nyaman.

Cumbuan mereka terus berlanjut hingga baju dan dalaman mereka telah terlepas, berserakan disekitar ranjang, sementara pemiliknya sudah berbaring bertindihan di atas ranjang yag sudah kacau, mendesah dan menggeliat dengan liar.

"Tuntaskan dengan cepat, Drake. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan malam ini. Kingsley meminta laporan impor kuali emas itu pagi-pagi besok!"

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau membangunkanku semalam." Hermione mengetik lembaran perkamennya dengan cepat. Draco hanya bersandar di ranjang, memamerkan perutnya yang rata dan berotot.

"Dan membiarkanmu bangun dari mimpi indahmu secepat itu? Aku tidak setega itu, love. Aku tahu kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Kau yang memaksakan diri, Draco."

"Benarkah?" Draco menyipitkan matanya. "Ah, kalau begitu biar kubatalkan saja permintaan impor kuali emas itu."

Hermione berhenti mengetik. "Kau yang mengajukan proposal impor kuali emas itu, Draco?!"

"Jangan marah, love. Itu cukup bagus untuk investasi. Peminat kuali emas buatan Rusia melonjak drastis di London, akhir-akhir ini."

"Katakan padaku siapa orang idiot yang mau membuang uangnya untuk kuali emas itu!"

"Yah, beberapa orang. Tapi Kingsley Shacklebot sudah inden dua paket. Satu untuk anaknya, dan satu lagi untuk Mrs. Shacklebot."

Hermione menggebrak mesin ketiknya dengan geram, dan melompat ke ranjang,

"Aku tidak peduli! Silakan saja impor kuali-kuali sialan itu tanpa tanda-tanganku!"

Lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, meninggalkan Draco yang menyeringai puas.

'**Setidaknya akhirnya kau bisa beristirahat, Mione.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Gwenny Clearwater masuk dan menyerahkan agenda milik Draco yang terbuka pada bagian tengahnya. "Hari ini rapat mengenai perusahaan minyak milik Tuan Ahmed. Anda ditunggu di ruang pertemuan dalam sepuluh menit."

"Apa mereka sudah datang?"

"Tuan Ahmed sedang sakit. Istri dan beberapa direktur perusahaannya yang akan menemui anda,"

Draco mengangguk singkat dan berapparate kedepan pintu ruang pertemuan di lantai enam. Sangat membuang waktu kalau harus berjalan kaki (ya, Draco mulai mengikuti kebiasaan muggle Hermione: berjalan kaki untuk melemaskan otot).

Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati empat laki-laki, dua diantaranya bersurban, duduk mengelilingi meja rapat (yang langsung berdiri melihatnya). Tapi Draco tidak melihat ada wanita disini. Bukankah Gwen berkata bahwa istri raja minyak Saudi itu akan menemuinya?

"Selahmat pagi, Tuan Malfoy." Salah seorang dari mereka menyapa dengan aksen Arab yang kental. Draco tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Silakan, silakan duduk." Draco melambaikan tangannya dan duduk di kursi paling ujung, diikuti Sapphire, notulis rapatnya.

"Jadi, kedahtangan kami kemahri untuk membahas rencahna merger Malfoy Oil dari Malfoy Incorporation dengan perusaahaan minyak milik Tuan Ahmed."

"Lanjutkan."

"Oh, sebelum itu, ada istri Tuan Ahmed yang mewakili beliau. Saya ingin nmengenalkannya pada anda, bukti bahwa kami serius bekerja sama."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Dimana dia?"

"Aku disini, Draco." Draco menoleh ke pintu dan terbelalak. Daphne dan Astoria Greengrass!

"Daphne?!"

"Terkejut, Draco?" Daphne melangkah dan duduk, diikuti Astoria, dengan gaya anggun seperti biasa- Khas Greengrass. "Aku putus dengan Theo dua tahun yang lalu, dan menikah dengan duda satu anak kaya-raya dari Saudi, Al-Fatanah Ahmed, Desember lalu."

"Kau tidak mengundangku ke pestamu?" Draco bersandar lebih dalam pada sofanya.

"Oh, aku ingin, tapi kau tahu bukan hakku untuk menuliskan daftar tamu." Daphne berdiri. "Nah, Tuan-Tuan, Suamiku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dengan kalian, dan biarkan Draco disini dengan Astoria."

"Apa?!"

"Oh, hanya sebentar, Draco. Astoria, pastikan Draco tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum kontrak ini beres." Daphne mengibaskan tangannya dan berdisapparate, diikuti keempat laki-laki itu.

"Daphne memang begitu, Drake." Astoria meraih kantong kertas didepannya dan menyodorkannya pada Draco. "Kopi? Kebetulan aku beli dua."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku sudah minum kopi tadi, maafkan aku."

"Minum sedikit saja, kumohon. Bukankah kita harus merayakan pertemuan kita?" Draco bergidik. Apa yang perlu dirayakan dari pertemuan ini?

Astoria sangat cerewet. Dan bahkan lebih cerewet kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti, jadi dengan pikiran penuh aura positif, Draco meraih kantung kertas itu, mengeluarkan **cup** kopi yang masih berasap, dan meminumnya seteguk.

Seketika pandangannya berbinar tolol.

"Itukah kau, Astoria? Kau sangat cantik. Aku mencintaimu."

"Benarkah, Drake? Oh, aku mencintaimu juga. Melebihi yang kau tahu."

Ya, Astoria telah memberi **Amortentia** pada Draco Malfoy, kekasih Hermione Granger yang malang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

|POJOK AUTHOR|

Hai! Christa kembali! Setelah UN, jujur saja christa masih mengalami masa WB, jadi maafkan kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Christa berusaha tidak menulis Draco dan Hermione yang keluar dari karakternya, tapi christa akui dengan jujur, itu sangat sulit. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak berkenan di hatimu, ada yang mengganjal atau tidak masuk akal, katakan saja dalam review. Christa akan sangat senang membacanya.

Nb : ada yang tahu penangkal Amortentia? Christa agak bingung dengan hal ini…

Christa persembahkan untuk :

Thya.

Draconischantal

Diya1013

DraconiSparkyu

Maria

Claire

Loli

Nara Endah

Guest

Senjadristia

Ochan Malfoy

Hikari Rhe Chen

Guest

Brilliberry Kurosaki

Vermthy

SelfQuill

DracoDormiens137-ELF

Aliooong

Shizildrew

Caca

Ochan Malfoy

Megu Takuma

Miss Malfoy / Abelle M

Claire

Aishii

Issha

FinnyWife

Chalttermore3-23

Guest

Fressia

Shinta Malfoy

Ms. Loony Lovegood

Yuina Noe-chan

LeEdacHi aRdian Lau

Cherry Evil

Dewi Natalia

Selena Hallucigenia

Ryoma Ryan –Le Renard Roux

Blue-nyan

Dan semua **silent reader** christa! Baca dan tinggalkan jejak, pelukcium dan beribu terimakasih dari christa.

.

.

.

Regards,

christabelicious


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Daphne melangkah mantap mendekati Astoria setelah berdissapparate. "Kalian terlihat mesra!"

"Tentu saja, Daph. Aku dan Astoria saling mencintai dan akan bersama selamanya. Bukankah begitu, Astoria?" Draco berkata dengan suara aneh. Astoria hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jadi, Draco, apa kontrak kita bisa kau setujui sekarang? Tentu kau tidak ingin Astoria kelelahan disini, bukan?"

"Tentu, tentu." Draco meraih mapnya dan menandatangani kertas perjanjian tanpa membaca sebarispun. "Sekarang Astoria bisa tenang dan tidak kelelahan menungguku menandatangani surat-surat itu."

"Bagus sekali, Draco. Sekarang, Astoria, berikan penangkalnya pada Draco."

"Tidak! Aku ingin bersama dengan Draco selamanya!"

"Apa kau bodoh?!" Daphne merangsek maju, menghadapi Astoria yang menggenggam erat bungkusan kertas kopi siap saji. "Draco tidak akan bisa menjalankan bisnis bernilai triliunan Galleon kalau dia terus menatapmu dengan konyol seperti ini!"

"Apa peduliku?! Aku hanya ingin Draco!"

Daphne hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Baiklah, kuberi dua hari untuk memiliki Draco. kalau dalam dua hari itu kau belum memberikan penangkalnya, aku akan menyuapkannya dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Daphne lalu menghilang, berapparate entah kemana.

"Nah, sekarang hanya ada kita disini, Drake. Apakah kau tidak merindukan ciumanku?"

"Aku rindu, Astoria cantik!"

.

.

.

**Jangan Tinggalkan Aku © christabelicious**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Hermione mengetuk meja kerjanya perlahan. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Jam makan siang. Biasanya Draco sudah muncul di depannya, membawanya makan siang barang sejenak di Malibu, Milan, atau bahkan Indonesia. Tapi sampai saat ini dia belum muncul.

'**Apa sebaiknya aku menyusulnya ke kantor?' **

Hermione meraih blazernya yang tergantung cantik di gantungan dan mengenakannya, lalu berapparate menuju ruangan Draco.

Kosong.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menemui Gwenny, yang langsung mengangguk sopan melihat kekasih bosnya.

"Dimana Draco?"

"Ada di ruang rapat, Nona. Sudah hampir enam jam dan Tuan Malfoy belum keluar juga. Tadinya Lucy, notulis rapat juga berada disana. Tapi Nyonya Daphne Ahmed menyuruhnya keluar."

"Daphne? Keluarga Greengrass?" Hermione mengernyit. Ada yang tidak beres. Apa jangan-jangan…

"Ya, Nona. Dengan Astoria Greengrass juga."

Shit. Hermione tahu dia harus segera menemui Draco.

"Antar aku kesana. Apparate." Gwenny menggamit lengan Hermione dan sekejap mereka sampai di depat ruang pertemuan.

"Teruskan, Drakie. Kau selalu hebat memuaskan wanita." Desahan menjijikkan dari mulut Astoria terdengar dari dalam.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha membuang pikiran buruk dari otaknya. Astoria pasti hanya memanipulasi keadaan untuk memecah belah hubungannya dengan Draco, seperti masa-masa di Hogwarts dulu.

Gwenny menyentuh bahunya, memberi kekuatan.

"Kau cantik, Astoria! Teruslah bergerak seperti itu! Aku mencintaimu!"

Hermione mematung. Suara Draco. Kekasihnya. Hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya.

Tanpa aba-aba Hermione mencabut tongkat sihirnya keluar dan merangsek masuk, menemui Astoria dan Draco yang telanjang dan bertindihan di meja rapat yang telah di transformasi menjadi ranjang **king-size. **

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Jerit Hermione.

"Menurutmu apa, **Mud-Blood**? Belum pernah tahu apa itu seks?" Astoria tersenyum melecehkan.

Draco memandangi Astoria dengan tolol. Hermione meliriknya sekilas dan menyadarinya seketika.

Amortentia.

Ini sama dengan yang terjadi pada Ron di tahun keenam.

Amortentia sialan. Kenapa harus Draco? Kenapa harus sejauh ini?!

"Gwenny, foto mereka." Hermione mengeluarkan kamera sihir terbaru dari saku blazernya dan menyerahkannya pada Gwenny yang langsung memotret mereka.

Astoria memucat.

"HAPUS FOTO ITU, **MUD-BLOOD**!"

"Minumkan penangkalnya pada Draco, atau kusebarkan foto ini ke **Daily Prophet**."

"Kau takkan melakukannya! Itu akan merusak reputasi Drakie juga!"

"Oh, aku tidak peduli! Setelah itu ribuan simpati akan mengalir deras UNTUKKU!" Hermione mengibaskan tangannya tidak sabar, lalu melambaikan tongkatnya, membuat Draco dan Astoria terlepas - kembali berbusana. "Gwenny! Panggil **security**!"

Astoria menahan amarahnya. Posisinya kalah telak. Semua orang di kantor ini tahu mengenai amortentia dan efeknya, itu pasti. Ditambah Hermione yang sudah bersikap seolah dialah Nyonya Malfoy, istri pemilik Malfoy Incorporation.

"Kau akan membayarnya suatu saat, Lumpur." Geram, Astoria melangkah dan mengambil kantong kertas berisi kopi yang masih utuh, lalu meminumkannya pada Draco yang masih berbinar tolol saat menatapnya. "Aku permisi dulu, Lumpur. Tapi kupastikan aku akan menjemput Drakie suatu saat nanti."

"Oh, silakan saja." Hermione menatap Astoria nyalang. "Kupastikan juga, kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

Lalu Astoria berdisapparate dengan sebal.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik.

"Apa yang terjadi, love?" Draco melangkah dan berdiri di samping Hermione, memeluk pinggangnya.

Hermione menepis lengan Draco dan menjauh. Merasa jijik.

"Berikan kameranya pada Draco, Gwen." Gwenny menyerahkan kamera itu pada Draco.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

"Harusnya AKU yang bertanya seperti itu, Draco!" Hermione menunjuk Astoria dengan ganas. "Kenapa KAU bisa bersama dengan ASTORIA?! Kenapa KAU membiarkan dia memberimu AMORTENTIA?!"

"Aku –Aku sudah lupa semuanya, love. Maafkan aku."

"KAU adalah LEGILIMENS handal! Kenapa Astoria bisa mengelabuimu?!"

"Kumohon! Aku tidak ingat apapun tentang hal itu, love. Maafkan aku."

Hermione menggenggam tongkatnya dengan keras sampai buku tangannya memutih.

"Entahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan cari aku."

.

.

.

Draco menggenggam kamera milik Hermione dengan geram di ruang kerjanya sore ini. Hermione marah besar. Tentu dia marah setelah melihat apa yang telah dia perbuat –meskipun itu karena efek menyebalkan dari Amortentia. Draco melempar kamera itu keras-keras ke dindingnya yang berlapis wallpaper hijau lumut –khas Slytherin, hingga hancur berserakan. Betapa bodohnya dia. Bahkan Astoria tahu cara tepat untuk mengelabui Legilimens handal semacamnya : dengan mengajaknya bicara tanpa henti dan tidak menatap matanya.

Draco hampir membayangkan kamar di Apartemen nyaman milik Hermione dan berapparate kesana ketika dia teringat ucapan mematikan dari kekasihnya ; "Jangan cari aku."

"Permisi, Tuan."

Draco menengok ke arah suara. Gwenny.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Zabini ingin menemui anda dan membicarakan kontrak proyek Tuan Ahmed yang merugikan Malfoy Incorporation dan Zabini Group. Segera."

"Aku menandatangani kontrak itu?"

"Ya, Tuan. Dibawah pengaruh amortentia."

Sial. "Suruh Zabini masuk dalam lima menit. Aku harus menyiapkan mental."

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Mione. Itu bukan salah Draco! Amortentia menghilangkan akal sehat manusia." Ginny merepet menceramahi Hermione yang menangis sesenggukan sembari merajut topi wol untuk Baby James.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku telah melihat mereka berhubungan … berhubungan seperti itu. Itu menjijikkan. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihat Draco tanpa membayangkan Astoria telanjang di pelukannya."

Ginny menghela nafas. "Kau ingin aku menghapus memorimu?"

"Jangan coba-coba!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai menerima hal ini. Anggap saja itu hanya bayangan sesatmu."

"Yah, aku akan. Tentu. Mungkin setelah beberapa hari." Hermione menghapus air matanya. "Dimana Baby James?"

"Mum membawanya ke The Burrow. Teddy sedang kesepian." Jelas Ginny tanpa melepas pandangannya dari rajutan wol. "Aku sudah menyuruh mereka tinggal di Grimmauld Place, tapi mereka bilang The Burrow yang terbaik. Disini terlalu manis, katanya."

Hermione mendengus. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan seenaknya mengganti wallpaper di rumah ini. Aku tahu bunga-bunga krisan itu bagus, tapi memasangnya sebagai wallpaper, mengerikan."

"Jangan coba-coba mengomentari wallpaper itu kalau kau masih ingin menginjakkan kakimu disini, Hermione."

.

.

.

"Kau membuat kita rugi ratusan juta Galleon, Sobat." Zabini mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia tahu ini semua ulah Daphne dan Little Astoria. Tapi kenapa Draco sebodoh itu?

"Hentikan menyebutku dengan bodoh, Blaise. Aku hanya tidak fokus. Dan FYI, Hermione sekarang marah padaku."

"Aku tidak peduli! Batalkan kontrak itu, bagaimanapun caranya!" Blaise menggebrak meja penuh dendam. "Harusnya kau masih bisa membatalkan kontrak itu, kalau ada saksi mata yang membantumu di Pengadilan."

"Hermione tahu." Bisik Draco. "Tapi dia sedang marah padaku."

"Kenapa dia bisa semarah itu padamu?"

"Karena –karena aku melakukan –kau tahu –dengan Astoria."

"APA?!" Blaise memucat. "Kenapa kau sangat **out of character**, Draco?!"

Draco mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ya, dia sangat **out of character** kali ini.

"Kau harus mendapatkan kesaksian Hermione. Ratusan Juta Galleon menunggu untuk kembali mengisi brankas kita di Gringgots."

Blaise berbalik dan keluar sambil bergumam tidak jelas, tapi Draco menangkap sesuatu seperti 'menjijikkan' dan 'Astoria gila'. Dan Draco sangat paham apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

"Mione, Draco menunggumu dibawah." Harry menyentuh bahunya perlahan. "Temui dia. Ginny sudah mengancamnya dengan kutukan kepak-kelelawar, tapi sepertinya Draco telah siap mati demi maaf darimu."

"Aku tidak akan keluar sekarang."

"Ayolah."

Hermione mendengus sebal dan beranjak, menuju ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Harry yang tersenyum puas.

"Love?" Draco maju selangkah menghampiri kekasihnya yang nampak pucat.

"Jangan temui aku, Draco." Hermione menghindar. "Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari."

"Crucio aku sekarang, Love. Hukum aku sesukamu. Tapi jangan menghindar. Kumohon."

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur dulu." Hermione berbalik dan menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri mematung seolah tanpa jiwa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mione."

.

.

TBC

.

.

|pojok author|

Akhirnyaa update chapter dua *sigh* maaf lama. Jujur Christa bingung fic ini mau dibawa kemana. Tapi percayalah, Christa akan mengusahakan yang terbaik! Mohon baca dan tinggalkan jejak. Beribu terimakasih dari Christa.

.

.

.

|pojok review|

DraconiSparkyu : Semangat dong -_-9 Drake emang hot terus yaa :D *pelukcium*

Diya1013 : Astoria diskip? Tawaran menggiurkan :P

Aira setiawan : apa-apaan? Christa juga nggak tau ini fic apa-apaan -_- Lucius-Narcissa di chapter tiga yaa

Ms. Loony Lovegood : ah, kirain beda orang *sigh*enggak kok. Amortentianya bentar aja. Christa juga gak rela nih :D

BryThyaNa : ini Thya. ? iya alurnya berantakan. Lupa ngasih pemisah -_- semangaaat :D

Ryoma: yuk kita #bantaiAstoria bareng? Hahaha

Selena Hallucigenia :Oh, nggak masalah dong. Unleash 'our' Imagination :D *ikutan heboh* aku suka loh ficmu. Playboynya Draco kerasa banget xD

Ladyusa : Lanjuut xD

Ochan Malfoy : bunuh Astoria aja . Jade Olivia juga boleh *tampang polos* lemon? Christa gemeter ngetiknya xD

Caca : next xD

Hikari rhe chen : kamu nggak suka? Wah maaf deh kalau nnggak memenuhi ekspetasi kamu. Christa coba lagi. Makasih yaa :D

.

.

.

|Bonus Chapter|

Behind the Scene

Take **1**

"Apa-apaan ini?" Draco mendelik tidak natural melihat foto kamera milik Hermione.

"CUT!" Sutradara melempar toa. "Teriak sewajarnya, Draco!"

"Maaf." Draco nyengir. Astoria terbahak dari balik kameramen. Oh, Apparatenya cuma sebatas setengah meter.

Take **2**

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Draco sukses.

"Harusnya AKU yang bertanya seperti itu! Oh, jangan menggerak-gerakkan alismu, Draco. Aku ingin tertawa."

"CUT!" Sutradara melempar naskah. "Hermione, baca naskah!"

"Aku hapal naskahnya! Hanya ingin tertawa tadi. Salah Draco."

"Oi, kenapa aku lagi?"

Take **64**

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

"Harusnya AKU yang bertanya seperti itu, Draco!" Hermione menunjuk Astoria dengan ganas. "Kenapa KAU bisa bersama dengan ASTORIA?! Kenapa KAU membiarkan dia memberimu AMORTENTIA?!"

"Aku –Aku sudah lupa semuanya, love. Maafkan aku."

"KAU adalah LEGILIMENS handal! Kenapa Astoria bisa mengelabuimu?!"

"…."

"Draco?"

"…"

"Drake kau kenapa?"

"Aku lupa naskahnya, Mione. Bisakah kau diktekan untukku di Take selanjutnya?"

Sutradara : "BUBAR SAJA SEMUANYA! SYUTING FILM JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DIBATALKAN!"

End

.

.

.

Regards,

Christabelicious.

Review, ya. pelukcium dari Christa !


	3. Chapter 3

"Tuan, makan siang anda sudah siap." Gwenny membuka pintu setelah mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan Draco bisa diganggu, Gwenny menjentikkan jarinya dan memunculkan Rockee, peri-rumah milik keluarga Draco, yang dengan sigap mengatur jamuan makan siang untuk tuannya.

Setelah semuanya tersaji, Rockee menghilang dengan bunyi 'pop' keras, dengan disusul Gwenny . Draco mendekati meja makannya dan duduk, mulai mengoles selai aprikot diatas roti bagelnya. Sudah lama Draco tidak makan masakan Rocky, sejak Hermione dengan rutin mengatur jadwal dan pola makannya (dengan diet rendah-gula). Sekarang? Jangankan menyiapkan makan siang. Menemuinya saja Hermione tidak** berkenan**.

Duduk termenung didalam ruangannya, Draco menyadari kerugian perusahaannya terus bertambah seiring usahanya yang sia-sia untuk memohon maaf dari Hermione. Memutar-mutar kamera milik Hermione dengan gamang, Akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk menghubungi Theo, dengan patronusnya.

"Argh!" Draco membanting pisaunya. Selai terciprat di ujung serbet makannya. "Kurasa aku butuh **sedikit** alkohol untuk menenangkan diri."

"Oi, **Mate**! Temui aku di Lagallus malam ini. Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

.

.

**Jangan Tinggalkan Aku © christabelicious**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

"Beri aku **private-room **sekarang." Draco melempar kartu membernya diatas meja resepsionis, disertai dengan kartu kredit Gringgotsnya (ya, Gringgots telah melakukan merger dengan bank-bank terkemuka milik muggle. Bahkan kini nasabah Gringgots telah dapat memiliki ATM dan kartu kredit, dengan plafon mencapai jutaan galleon. Para penyihir juga bisa tarik tunai di ATM Bank manapun, tanpa dikenai charge!). Resepsionis segera paham. Yang dimaksud **private-room** oleh Draco adalah seluruh Lagallus dikosongkan malam ini, hanya untuk Draco.

"Mohon menunggu sebentar, Tuan Malfoy." Resepsionis dengan gaun berenda semi-transparan itu memajukan badannya, memperlihatkan gundukan di dadanya pada Draco. "Lagallus akan dikosongkan dalam sepuluh menit. Atau anda ingin bermain **quickie** denganku?"

Draco mengibaskan tangannya dengan bosan. "Kosongkan dalam tiga menit atau kau akan menemukan surat pemecatan di kotak suratmu besok pagi."

Si resepsionis membeliak dan menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat, lalu menghubungi banyak orang lewat mesinnya, menyuruh orang-orang pub mengusir seluruh pelanggan demi Pewaris Tunggal Klan Malfoy yang sanggup membayar berapapun.

Dalam dua menit limapuluhtiga detik, Draco telah melenggang masuk, dan duduk di kursi putar didepan meja bartender.

"Beri aku **Extra Virgin fire-whiskey**." Draco melipat tangannya tenang diatas meja. Sejauh ini, Lagallus adalah bar favoritnya. Ia mencoba menikmati keheningan yang ada, menikmati alunan kocokan shaker bartender dan tongkat sihir memotong-motong wiski-api beku. Wiski-Api Super-Murni adalah minuman terbaik. Bagian dalam gelasnya dilapisi wiski-api beku dan potongan balok wiski-api bersuhu nol derajat celcius mengapung dipermukaan gelas. Rasanya tidak akan berubah meski kau menyesapnya perlahan, karena tidak menggunakan bahan lain selain wiski-api.

Tepat ketika minumannya siap, Draco melihat Theodore Nott melangkah masuk dengan diantar dua pelayan yang langsung menyingkir setelah melihat Draco.

"Kau tampak kacau." Theo menepuk pundak Draco prihatin. Kabar kerugian Malfoy Incorporation dan Zabini Group menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan pebisnis.

"Kuanggap itu pujian. Kacau lebih baik ketimbang gila." Draco menyesap wiski-apinya lagi.

"Buatkan aku floss martini." Theo menggerakkan tangannya kearah bartender, lalu menatap Draco kembali. " Bagaimana Hermione?"

"Itulah penyebab kekacauanku, Mate. Hermione tidak mau menemuiku! Dia bilang untuk beberapa hari. Tapi itu sama saja dengan mencoba membunuhku pelan-pelan!"

Theo mendengus. Draco sudah sangat berubah, dan Hermione yang telah berhasil merubahnya.

"Bukannya aku ingin memperburuk kondisimu, Mate." Theo meremas tangannya dengan cemas. "Astoria sudah membuat pernyataan mengenai kehamilannya di daily prophet."

"Syukurlah. Jadi Astoria takkan menggangguku lagi. Siapa ayah bayinya?"

"Kau." Draco tersentak. "Dia bahkan berani menunjukkan dokumen hasil observasi dari Healer Poppin. Usia kandungannya satu minggu."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Blaise menggedor pintu kamar Astoria dengan geram. Pernyataan kehamilan itu benar-benar kelewatan! Janinnya berusia satu minggu? Hell, bahkan ia baru dua hari yang lalu melakukan**nya** Draco.

"Buka, Astoria! Atau kau mau aku membombarda kamarmu?!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA, BLAISE ZABINI!"

"Katakan padaku, Astoria. Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak hamil!"

"AKU MEMANG HAMIL! DAN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"Itu jadi urusanku karena aku tahu seminggu yang lalu kita tidur bersama setelah kita mabuk di pestaku!"

Astoria terdiam. Blaise berlutut didepan pintu.

"Ayolah, Astoria. Buka pintunya."

Mendengar lambaian togkat dari dalam, Blaise berdiri, mencabut tongkatnya dan membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka. Astoria telah mencabut mantra perlindungan di kamarnya.

Blaise tertegun menatap wajah pucat milik Astoria sebelum memutuskan untuk merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Aku ingin Draco, Blaise." Isak Astoria, menyayat hati Blaise yang menitikkan air mata dibalik pelukannya.

Astoria ingin Draco, tak tahukah Ia bahwa Blaise ingin Astoria dan Draco Ingin Hermione?

.

.

.

"Aku hancur, Ginny." Hermione menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan setelah membaca daily prophet edisi eksklusif Astoria Greengrass di ruangan kantornya sesorean itu. Ginny berapparate langsung dari Grimmauldplace begitu Harry menunjukkan headline daily prophet; 'Draco menghamili Astoria, Babak Baru Perebutan Hati Dimulai' ulasan Rita Skeeter. Diluar bahkan puluhan wartawan dengan pena-bulu-kutip berwarna ngejreng berdesakan, mencoba mencari tahu kondisi Hermione untuk menjadikannya edisi eksklusif pula.

"Kau harus mengambil cuti. Pergilah berlibur, Mione. Kunjungi siapa saja di tempat terpencil. Aku akan memantau perkembangan dari sini."

"Ibuku bilang wartawan juga mulai memenuhi sekitar rumah orang tuaku. Aku tidak mungkin kesana." Hermione mendesah lelah.

"Kau bisa pergi ke rumah Bill dan Fleur. Tepi pantai. Ingat?"

"Dimanapun asal jauh dari wartawan-wartwan itu. Minta Bill mengirimiku portkey hari ini juga. Aku akan berkemas."

Seiring media-media cetak dunia sihir yang menampilkan foto Astoria Greengrass dan Draco Malfoy di sampul depannya (kadang-kadang Hermione juga), Hermione merasa kesal dan kecewa. Tahun-tahun bahagianya dengan Draco hancur hanya dalam enam jam! Dan sekarang perempuan jalang itu hamil? Satu minggu?

cih.

Hermione tahu jelas kalau seminggu yang lalu Draco masih aman dengannya. Tapi apa peduli para pemburu berita? Semakin panas gosipnya, semakin bagus untuk tabloid dan koran mereka!

"Bill akan mengirimkan Portkey malam ini juga. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan berkemas. Fleur masih membereskan **Shell Cottage**. Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada Kingsley. Dia pasti takkan keberatan."

"Trims Gin." Hermione memeluk Ginny singkat, lalu berdissapparate menuju apartemennya.

Berkemas tak akan lama. Tas manik-manik dengan mantra perluasan tak-terdeteksi selalu siap dengan barang-barang utamanya.

Dan ketika sisir lusuh berpendar menyilaukan diatas meja makan, Hermione tergopoh-gopoh memegangnya dan tersedot dalam pusaran hangat.

**Shell Cottage**, Hermione **is coming**!

.

.

.

Draco berapparate dengan cepat tanpa bisa dicegah, menuju apartemen Hermione.

"Mione!" Pekiknya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia mencari-cari diseluruh ruangan, berharap Hermione ada disalah satu kamar dan merentangkan tangan untuk memeluknya yang tengah kebingungan, tapi nihil. Hermione tidak ada disini.

Draco memutuskan untuk berapparate ke kementrian, tepat di koridor didepan ruangan Hermione dan mendobrak masuk.

"Mione," Draco terengah-engah. kakinya melemas seiring dengan membesarnya peluang Hermione meninggalkan dirinya, sendirian, kesepian, dengan ditemani ribuan masalah di London.

Tanpa menggubris tatapan heran pegawai kementrian yang tengah lembur, Draco berapparate kembali, menuju Malfoy Manor. Ia tahu Hermione takkan mungkin kesini, tapi setidaknya Draco masih berusaha keras.

Draco memandang pigura kecil diatas meja kerjanya sesampainya di Manor. Foto Draco dengan Hermione yang sedang tertawa lepas. Draco tertegun. Hermione. Kenapa sulit sekali berbahagia dengan Hermione? Apa kejadian dengan Astoria itu adalah vonis mati atas hubungannya?

Hermione meninggalkannya entah kemana, tanpa tahu kapan dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Nak?" Narcissa tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakangnya penuh tatapan prihatin. Dia memahami kekalutan Draco. Daily prophet hari ini juga menjelaskan semuanya.

Draco berbalik setelah memastikan wajahnya baik-baik saja, dan memandang ibunya dengan keceriaan palsu. "Kenapa, Mum?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari dan bertanya di Grimmauld Place?" Narcissa tersenyum. Berusaha mencairkan kebekuan yang ada di hati Draco dengan sedikit harapan.

Narcissa tahu Draco mencari-cari Hermione, karena (lagi-lagi) Daily prophet mengabarkan tentang menghilangnya Hermione, yang mereka duga tengah menenangkan diri akibat kalah saing dengan Astoria Greengrass.

"Kau benar, Mum." Draco tersenyum dan memeluk Narcissa erat. "Aku akan segera kembali."

.

.

.

"Hermy!" Fleur memeluk Hermione dengan satu lengan, sementara lengan lainnya memegang gelas berisi Mead panas. "Duduk! Minum ini, Mione. Ini Mead kualitas baik."

Hermione duduk dan memegang gelas meadnya dengan canggung. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Fleur. Tapi aku butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Kau tahu. Kau pasti sudah baca dari Daily prophet."

"tidak masalah, Hermy. Mantra fidelius di sekitar rumah ini masih berfungsi. Wartawan sehebat apapun takkan bisa mendekatimu disini." Fleur meraih tangan Hermione dan menepuknya pelan. "Aku dan Bill juga sudah baca Daily prophet. Greengrass itu, jalang sekali. Kuatkan dirimu, hermy."

Hermione mengangguk perlahan. Ucapan Fleur membuat emosinya sedikit lebih terkontrol.

"Nah, istirahatlah sebentar disini. Minum Meadmu. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam. Tidak usah membantuku. Bill suka steak daging **very rare** yang masih berdarah. Kau takkan mau makan kalau melihatku memasak makanan itu." Fleur menambahkan dengan cepat ketika Hermione ingin membantu.

.

.

.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu, Malfoy." Ginny mencoba bernegosiasi. "Hermione aman, kujamin itu. Wartawan takkan bisa menjamahnya barang sedetik. Pegang kata-kataku."

Draco memijit pelipisnya dengan geram.

Apa Hermione masih belum mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

|pojok author|

Akhirnyaa update chapter tiga *sigh* maaf lama. Jujur Christa bingung fic ini mau dibawa kemana. Tapi percayalah, Christa akan mengusahakan yang terbaik! Mohon baca dan tinggalkan jejak. Beribu terimakasih dari Christa.

.

.

.

|pojok review|

Aira setiawan : maaf Narcissa-Lucius chap depan. Disini nggak nemu plot yang pas :Dv

DraconiSparkyu : siksa teruss :D entah kenapa 1K+ itu udah panjang buat Christa -_-V

Dewi Natalia : Rated M? tunggu. Masih galau scene :P Bikin Draco frustasi? Pasti! #plakk

ElveTo : aww makasih :D pelukcium dari christa

Shinta Jane Malfoy : ikutan ! #lempar kotoran naga

X-Mionez : emang. Si greengrass bersaudara itu isinya bikin masalah mulu xD

Larastin : waah. Makasih juga :D christa juga suka fic-mu yang 13 itu xD *pelukciumkecupbasah*

Ladyusa : Ganbarimassu! ;D iya mereka suruh kelaut aja xD makasih yaa Ladyusa

Novya Nuraeni : masih kecepetan alurnya? *astagah. Bikin alur lambat itu sulit buat Christaaaa* #dasarAMATIR makasih yaa ripiunya *pelukcium*

Ryoma Ryan : Rate M abis scene galau ya xD makasiiih

Caca : qwerty buat caca xD udah next nih :D

Ochan Malfoy : ikutan *cakar tembok*ayoo keep mecak2 xD makasiiih Ochan :D

Shaulla Malfoy : Kilat? *lempar petir* #Blammm

Brilliant Hermione : waaaaaw. Review dari Brilliant bikin christa tersanjung. Brilliant author yang christa suka. Makasih idenya yaa. #ikutan gotong brilliant ke St. Mungo* iya ntar dibikin Hermione gak mau maafin Draco ;) *pelukcium*

Cupcake17 : aww makasiih *pelukcium*

Ms. Loony Lovegood : tetap semangat! Tetap review :P *pelukcium* makasih loon :)

Anyaaa : makasih :D *pelukciumkecupbasah*

Tarehalatte : Hallo juga Tarehalatte. Wah harapan kita sama *toss* makasih loh :) *peluk cium*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regards,

Christabelicious.

Review lagi, ya. pelukcium dari Christa !


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku. Harus. Menikah. Dengan. Draco!" Astoria menghancurkan separuh perabot rumahnya hanya dengan satu lambaian tongkat. Daphne mencibir.

"Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu, Astoria." Desahnya. " Kau bisa mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih kaya. Draco sudah diambang kebangkrutannya."

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berwajah timur-tengah memasuki ruangan perlahan dan duduk dengan santai di salah satu sofa, lalu membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

Daphne menyeringai sesaat pada Astoria dan melangkah, duduk di pangkuan laki-laki itu dan mencium bibirnya. Tangannya menjelajah dada dan perut berbulu yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Astoria mendesis geram.

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan tidak merendahkan diri adalah apa yang kau lakukan, kakakku tersayang, kau salah." Daphne mendongak, menatap Astoria sembari mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

Astoria melanjutkan, " Karena sebenarnya, kau juga merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Dengan apa kita biasa menyebutnya? Pelacur. Pelacur, kakakku. Kau pelacur."

.

.

**Jangan Tinggalkan Aku © christabelicious**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Hermione menyusuri tepian pantai disekitar Shell cottage perlahan, mencoba merasakan kedamaian yang ditawarkan gulungan ombak dan burung-burung camar yang berburu ikan. Dia damai. Dia tahu itu. Damai tapi kosong. Apa yang bisa diharapkannya? Draco sudah terlalu dalam menancap di jiwanya. Itu berarti akan sakit sekali jika ia harus mencabutnya dengan paksa.

**Itu hanya amortentia**, Hermione mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi. Draco hanya mencintainya. Draco menyayanginya dengan tulus. Ia tahu itu.

**Tapi**, Ia merenung sekali lagi. Bagaimana **bisa aku melihat Draco tanpa membayangkan Astoria?**

Entahlah. Mungkin itu akan jadi sangat, sangat sulit.

Hermione berhenti sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Dia ingin menangis, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan dia tidak menangis saat meninggalkan Draco di rumah Harry.

"**Bonne soirée*1,** Hermy, **La soeur*2**." Hermione berbalik dan mendapati Gabrielle Delacour tersenyum manis beberapa meter didepannya. "**Quoi de neuf**? ***3**"

"Ah, **Bonjour*4**, **ma fifille*5**. Kabarku biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu, cantik?" Gabrielle mendesah lelah dan duduk diatas pasir lembut, lalu menepuk tempat disampingnya, meminta Hermione duduk.

"Beauxbatons di tahun ketujuh sangat melelahkan, Hermy." Ceritanya setelah Hermione berselonjor santai disebelahnya. "**Madamoiselle** Dubois memberi kami banyak sekali tugas yang tidak penting, seperti esai mengenai perang sihir di 1997 dan pengesahan oraganisasi S.P.E.W."

Hermione berdehem.

"Err, bukannya menurutku S.P.E.W. tidak penting, Hermy." Tambah Gabrielle salah tingkah.

"Tidak masalah, Gaby." Tawa Hermione. "Aku senang kau disini. Kapan kau tiba?"

"Baru saja. Beauxbatons libur tiga hari, Hermy, jadi aku kesini. Dan kakakku bilang kau sedang depresi karena Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greenras, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghiburmu."

"Hei, kau berencana menghiburku? Kau bahkan belum lulus sekolah, **ma fifille**." Hermione mengacak poni Gabrielle yang tertiup angin pantai dengan lembut. "Lagipula, namanya Greengrass –Rumputhijau, Bukan Greenras –Rashijau."

"Apapun namanya dia tetap menjijikkan, Hermy." Tukas Gabrielle. Hermione tidak bisa tidak setuju padanya.

Hermione cukup mengenal dekat Gabrielle Delacour. Keduanya berasal dari Perancis, dan Gabrielle sangat menyenangkan. Yah, mungkin karena dia seperempat-veela, auranya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya senang. Gabrielle berusia duapuluh tahun sekarang, dan berada di tahun terakhirnya di Beauxbatons, karena tiga tahun tinggal kelas (beberapa penyihir gelap sok kuasa memantrai orang-orang dengan kutukan berbahaya di jalanan Perancis pada tahun 1997, dan Gabrielle terkena salah satunya, membuatnya lumpuh selama dua tahun).

"Kau tahu, Hermy. Draco sangat mencintaimu, kurasa. Greenras itu saja yang minta dikutuk."

Hermione terdiam.

**Kau tahu, Hermy. Draco sangat mencintaimu.**

Hermione tahu, Gabrielle. Sangat tahu.

.

.

.

Draco menenggak wiski-apinya yang ke duapuluh dengan brutal. Alih-alih menggunakan sloki, Pewaris tunggal Malfoy Incorporation itu meminum langsung dari botolnya, menandaskan sebotol dengan sekali angkat. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk, dan akan terus memburuk tanpa Hermione disisinya. Pikirkan juga mengenai kebangkrutan perusahaannya. Belum lagi kecaman dari masyarakat sihir yang menyebutnya pria bodoh karena meninggalkan Hermione demi Astoria.

Merlin, Draco bahkan lebih memilih mati daripada hidup dengan Astoria!

Hermione meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia tahu itu. Kesalahan besar membiarkan Daphne dan Astoria berhubungan dengannya lagi.

Tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya lebih lama, Draco jatuh tersungkur, membuat botolnya pecah dan melukai tangannya sendiri. Lengannya berdarah, tapi Draco tidak peduli. Tidak juga merasa sakit. Alkohol membuatnya mati rasa, tapi tidak mampu melumpuhkan nyeri di hatinya.

Draco sudah separuh jalan menuju kematian ketika Narcissa menerobos masuk dan memekik heboh memanggil Lucius.

'**Berjanjilah. Berjanjilah kau akan bersamaku selamanya.'**

'**Kau bercanda? Untuk apa berjanji? Biarkan saja semuanya terjadi. Aku yakin takdir tidak akan memisahkan kita.'**

'**Benarkah?'**

'**Ya.' **Hermione tersenyum**. 'Takdir tidak sekejam itu, Draco.'**

.

.

.

Hermione memekik tertahan ketika pigura dari Draco jatuh dan pecah berserakan. Hatinya mencelos. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Draco? Pecah adalah tanda-tanda ramalan yang hampir sama buruk dengan grim. Pecah melambangkan perpisahan. Perpisahan sementara atau selamanya. Perpisahan kehidupan. Kematian.

Hermione bergidik.

"Reparo." Bisiknya perlahan, dan pigura itu kembali utuh, membingkai foto muggle Draco dan dirinya yang tertawa lepas.

"Hermy," seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan. Fleur. "Makan malam sudah siap. Turunlah sebentar."

"Ya, Fleur. Aku segera turun." Hermione meletakkan piguranya hati-hati dan membuka pntu, lalu mengikuti Fleur menuju meja makan.

Gabrielle sedang menuang saus mustard banyak-banyak di saladnya saat Hermione tiba dan duduk disebelahnya. Memperhatikan Bill yang mengiris steak very rare-nya, Hermione mulai mengisi piringnya dengan salad.

"Kau bisa gendut kalau memakan banyak mustard, Gabrielle." Tegur Fleur tanpa minat. Hermione tersenyum.

"Salad itu makanan kelinci, kakakku." Rajuk Gabrielle. "Aku butuh mustard untuk menambah nutrisinya. Aku akan pingsan kalau sampai tidak ada **Baguette** disini."

Fleur memutar matanya dengan sebal. "Kau terlalu manja, Gabrielle."

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Gabrielle membalas dengan tenang sambil mengoles roti **Baguette**nya dengan mentega tebal-tebal.

"Er, 'Mione?" Bill membuka suara saat Hermione mulai mengunyah tomatnya. "Ginny barusan mengabariku. Malfoy Senior ada di Grimmauld Place, katanya."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka mencarimu. Draco tidak sadarkan diri. Overdosis alkohol, menurut healer yang memeriksanya."

Hermione memucat. Draco tidak boleh seperti itu!

"Kau oke, 'Mione?" Bill bertanya khawatir. "Aku bisa menyiapkan portkey menuju Malfoy Manor, kalau kau mau. Narcissa dan Lucius telah membuka jaringan mereka untukmu."

Dan Hermione tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui gagasan Bill.

.

.

.

Lucius dan Narcissa berjaga di kamar Draco semalaman sejak Healer yang merawat Draco menyatakan kondisi Draco kritis dan dia sudah meminum terlalu banyak alkohol saat daya tahan tubuhnya melemah karena stress.

"Mungkin gadis itu tidak akan datang, Lucius." Narcissa mengelus lengan Draco yang dibalut perban. Tatapan matanya kosong. "Tapi kurasa Draco tidak bisa hidup normal tanpanya."

Lucius menggeram. "Omong kosong, Narcissa. Draco hanya butuh sedikit tamparan untuk membuatnya sadar. Mungkin gadis keturunan sampah itu sengaja meninggalkan anak kita yang menuju kebangkrutan."

"Tidak, Lucius. Kurasa tidak. Gadis itu sama tertekannya seperti putra kita. Dia mencintai Draco sepenuh hati, kupikir. Tapi hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melihat Draco lagi."

Lucius baru saja akan membantah ketika Rocky muncul dengan bunyi 'pop'nya yang biasa, membungkuk dalam-dalam diujung ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucius dengan gusar.

"M-maaf, Master Malfoy. Rocky ingin memberitahu bahwa ada tamu diluar."

Narcissa mengerjap penuh harap. "Hermione Granger?"

"Y-ya, benar, Mistress. Miss Granger ada di ruang tengah saat ini."

"Suruh dia masuk, Rocky. Setelah itu kau boleh kembali ke dapur."

Rocky membungkuk sangat rendah sekali lagi sebelum menghilang. Narcissa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Draco berhak bahagia, dan Lucius tidak boleh menghalangi kebahagiaannya, meskipun itu berarti Narcissa membela si gadis Gryffindor kelahiran muggle, Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini telah memantapkan hati untuk melaporkan masalah penipuan yang dilakukan Daphne pada Kementrian. Dia punya banyak koneksi bagus dan semuanya menyetujui untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasusnya, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, Theodore Nott.

Mengajak Theo mampir di kedai kopi muggle didekat pintu masuk kementrian yang berupa boks telepon merah menyala, Blaise menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Draco dan dirinya, termasuk angka-angka di rekeningnya yang terus menyusut akibat kontrak yang pincang.

"Aku tidak menyangka Daphne selicik itu." Theo menatap macaroonnya dengan nanar. "Aku tahu Daphne mengejar harta, bahkan dia meninggalkanku ketika aku turun pangkat di kementrian. Tapi ada satu sisi di otakku yang tidak waras, yang terus berteriak bahwa Daphne orang yang baik."

**Yah, Daphne sangat baik,** Blaise mencibir diujung mulutnya, **ketika kau mengalungkan berlian ratusan karat di lehernya.**

"Kumohon untuk bersikap netral kali ini, mate." Blaise mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesap sedikit. "lebih baik lagi kalau kau mngingat saat-saat dimana Daphne mencampakkanmu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Potong Theo cepat. "Tapi kau tetap butuh saksi. Kurasa Hermione tahu dan punya semua bukti. Ketika Hermione menghadiri sidang, dengan ditambah sebotol veritaserum untuk Daphne, uang-uangmu akan kembali."

Oh, Hermione. Andai kau tahu betapa Blaise Zabini berbinar ketika mengingat namamu.

.

.

.

"Hermione?" Draco berbisik lemah ketika melihat samar wajah Hermione disebelah tempat tidurnya, terkantuk-kantuk diatas kursi. Tengah malam.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak berhalusinasi, Draco tersenyum. Perasaan damai menyelimuti hatinya saat menyadari bahwa jari-jarinya terpaut dengan jari-jari Hermione, yang tampaknya sudah berada disisinya sejak tadi.

Hermione tersadar dari tidurnya. Matanya membulat melihat Draco yang telah membuka mata.

"Kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku ketika Bill mengatakan padaku kalau kau jatuh sakit?" tuntut Hermione kesal. "Lain kali pikir enambelas kali sebelum menenggak wiski-api!"

"Harusnya kau menyambutku dengan senyum manis, honey." Draco menyeringai perlahan. Kekuatannya mendadak terkumpul kembali. "Lagi pula aku sudah berpikir lebih dari enambelas kali, dan aku harus meminum wiski-api selama kau pergi dariku."

Mata Hermione memanas.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya. "Aku akan bersaksi untukmu di pengadilan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kita berlibur ke daerah pemukiman muggle di Perancis terlebih dulu. Kepalaku nyaris pecah melihat tabloid-tabloid murahan yang selalu menampilkan fotoku bersisian dengan Astoria."

Draco nyaris terbahak kalau saja ia kuat.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, sayang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

|pojok author|

Akhirnyaa update chapter tiga *sigh* maaf lama. Jujur Christa bingung fic ini mau dibawa kemana. Tapi percayalah, Christa akan mengusahakan yang terbaik! Mohon baca dan tinggalkan jejak. Beribu terimakasih dari Christa.

Ohya. Adakah yang sadar kalau scene Draco yang galau di chapter 3 mirip dengan scene Hermione galau di fict 'Something New' milik SelfQuill? Christa mohon maaf kalau ada yang menganggap christa menjiplak. Tapi, christa tegaskan kalau christa sangat menyukai fict itu dan mengakui kalau scene Draco itu MEMANG terinspirasi dari sana. Mohon maaf pada SelfQuill, karena christa mencomot scene itu seenak udel ._.

Christa juga menyampaikan permintaan maaf untuk Larastin (pixie porsche, red) karena sangat-sangat terlambat membalas PMnya. Kalau ada waktu, add facebook christa untuk fast response .-. dan omong-omong, christa punya satu proyek yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu ;)

Tentang chapter yang pendek, christa akui christa memang penulis yang moody dan gampang kena WB. Jadi sebenarnya christa sedang ingin menerjemahkan fict ToMione 'Bad Romance' milik uchiha.s, dan SUDAH DIBERI IZIN! Tunggu saja beberapa hari kedepan, dan kalian akan bisa menikmati 'Bad Romance' berbahasa Indonesia ;)

Dan kalau-kalau ada waktu senggang, bolehlah REVIEW :D boleh juga PM (christa janji akan sering buka inbox PM) ide-ide segar kalian (as I told you, christa mudah kehilangan inspirasi!) untuk dijadikan fict christa yang lain.

Satu lagi, christa punya fict baru. DraToMione. Cinta segitiga. Tunggu tanggal luncurnya ;)

.

.

.

|pojok apa ini? Entahlah|

Thanks to : Shyzildrew , Dewi Natalia (sst. Christa emang hobi update tengah malam :D), Esposa Malfoy, Selena Hallucigenia (mari kita berpikir bersama *elus jenggot dumbledore), Senjadistria, Ochan Malfoy, Echiprwth, ms. Loony Lovegood (geez. Christa ingetnya Gringgots mulu ih ), JeaniMint, anyaa, gothicamylee (aww makasih :D *gotong gothica ke St. Mungo), rererestiana, niraangg, Adisti Malfoy ( twitter : elelelmin fb : elminindana  add ya :P ), SparksomniA0321, caca.

THANKS FOR REVIEW! ILYSM!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regards,

Christabelicious.

Review lagi, ya. pelukcium dari Christa !


End file.
